1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to production of new azido compounds, and is particularly directed to the preparation of polyazido esters derived from pentaerythritol polyazides, together with a method for producing such compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid propellants are formulated from an oxidizer and fuel together with suitable binders and plasticizers to impart physical integrity. Most highly energetic systems utilize binders and plasticizers containing energetic groups such as nitro (--NO.sub.2), fluorodinitro (FC(NO.sub.2).sub.2 --), difluoroamino (--NF.sub.2), and many others.
Utilization of azido plasticizers has become a reality during the last several years. These azido plasticizers impart additional energy to propellants since each azido group present adds approximately 85 kcal/mole of energy to the system.